Birth of the Hitokiri
by kenkao.inukags
Summary: Kenshin was an innocent young boy when he came to Kyoto, but when he left, he was a stained man. Watch his transformation as the most legendary assassin is born.
1. Chapter 1

The inn was in an uproar, Okami and her girls were frantically trying to get all the rooms and food prepared, while the men who were already at the inn were waiting anxiously for their leader and the recruits.

'' 14 more people!'' Okami rubbed her head, '' At least he tells us in advance.'' She began drawing out the room preparations. ' Some of the men will have to double up' She thought.

Even though it was risky, and gave her a lot of extra work, Okami liked housing the Ishin soldiers in her Inn. The cause they were fighting for was something she wanted to be a part of, even if the only part was giving them somewhere to stay. She was tired, tired of the way things had been. Tired of the samurai, who had no care if people lived or died. Tired of the corruption, the money hungry government officials who kept her from living comfortably. She was just tired of the old, and wanted the new to come. And she knew, the only way she could help the cause, was to house and feed the soldiers who were fighting on her behalf.

She smiled a little brighter as she finished her preparations. Just in time too, for Katsura and the 13 others walked in. ' Hmm, the usual' She thought as she examined each man. ' 12? I could have sworn he was bringing 13... Oh my!' Her eyes widened when she saw a small, red headed boy, who looked to her to be no older than 13. ' Is he a servent, but he's got swords.... '

Katsura walked towards her with a smile. '' Okami-san, how have you been? My boys aren't giving you too much trouble are they?'' He laughed.

Okami smiled, '' No, no, not any more than the usual burden of keeping this many guests. Unfortunately, with the new additions, I'll have to double a few of the men up.'' Katsura nodded. '' Might I ask, that small boy, is he a servant? I haven't any room in the servants quarters...''

Katsura laughed, '' No no, he's a new soldier. His skill with the sword is incredible, better than anyone else in this inn, including Katagai and myself. He uses the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, I had heard of it before now, but I thought it to just be a myth.'' He laughed. Okami scowled. '' How old is the boy?''

'' He's no boy Okami-san, he's 14, another year and he'll be a legal adult.'' Katsura said. '' He's from a mountain, and hasn't had a lot of experience in cities before. I'm sure he'll learn his way around rather quickly, but if you could show him around the city later today, I would greatly appreciate it. '' Katsura inclined his head, '' I have to go, I need to speak with Katagai about the job we're to give him.''

Katsura walked back over to the young read headed boy. '' Kenshin, I won't have your job ready for you for a few days, I need to set some things straight before I do all that. However, you also need to learn your way around the city, get your uniform, and any other necessities. Don't fight yet, I want you to remain a secret for as long as possible. Okami-san will take you for a tour of the town later today, try to learn it as quickly as possible.''

'' Hai, Katsura-san.'' The read head, now identified as Kenshin, nodded. Okami then took her turn to talk to him.

'' Hello, I'm the Okami of this Inn, just call me Okami-san. What is your name?''

'' Himura Kenshin, Okami-san.'' Kenshin replied.

Okami nodded, '' Now tell me how old you really are. ''

Kenshin scowled, '' I'm 14, I never lied to Katsura-san.'' He said flatly. Okami was slightly taken aback, but decided that it he had every right to be angry. ' Here I am, accusing him of being a liar.' she thought angrily to herself.

'' Gomen, Himura-san, I did not mean to accuse you of lying.'' She bowed as she said this. Kenshin was quite flustered, '' D-don't bow to me, Okami-san, I'm the one taking your food and space.'' he said hurriedly. Okami laughed, ' such a nice young boy, I hope the war doesn't change him...'

Kenshin excused himself to go to his room, which, to his surprise he had all to himself. He had overhead the conversation between Katsura and Okami and figured he'd be sharing a room. ' Although, someone could still be sent up here later' he thought absently. He didn't have many belongings, a mere top and some money was all he had to his name. He frowned at the two yen that came out of his wallet, ' This won't be enough for a uniform.' He thought, slightly embarrassed at his lack of planning. ' Even if I didn't have time to do any odd jobs before Katsura-san took me to Kyoto, I should still have more than this, this isn't even enough for a bowl of plain hot soba.' Before he had time to think about anything else, there was a knock on his shouji.

'' Himura-san, I'm ready to go into town dear.'' The voice of Okami floated into the room. Kenshin sighed and stuffed his wallet back into his gi.

As hard as he tried, he couldn't hide the wonder in his eyes as he saw the size of the city. The inn was located closer to the outskirts of town, so walking down the main street was like a new world to him. Okami couldn't help but laugh. '' I'd heard that you've never been in a city, is that right Himura-san?''

Kenshin rubbed the back of his neck, '' uh, hai, Shishou was never a people person.'' He replied sheepishly.

' Shishou.' Okami thought.

As if reading her mind, Kenshin elaborated. '' I've lived with my Shishou since I was 5. My parents died, he rescued me from bandits.'' He said, leaving much of the story out. ' Akane, Kasumi, Sakura.' He thought sadly, ' I wasn't strong enough to protect you then, but now, I am. I will change this era.' He silently promised the women who had protected him that night.

Okami sighed. ' To lose ones parents at such a young age. ' She shook her head. When she looked up she smiled slightly. '' We've arrived at the seamstress. You are in need of a uniform, are you not, Himura-san.''

Kenshin stopped, '' I don't have enough money right now.'' He said. Okami laughed, '' Don't worry, the first uniform in free, Katsura-san pays for that.''

Kenshin nodded and the two walked in.

'' Hello, Tachi-san.'' She said to the old woman behind the counter, ''We're in need of a new uniform.''

Tachi nodded and looked up. '' Oh my, you're the youngest I've seen. How old are you?'' she asked skeptically.

'' 14'' he answered flatly. Tachi's eyes widened, but she said nothing more. She walked over and began her measurements. ' he may look scrawny, ' she thought to herself, ' But he's nothing but lean, strong, muscle.'

'' All done, I'll be finished in a few hours, come back around 6 or so this evening and I'll have everything you need. Standard blue and gray , correct?''

Okami nodded and the two walked out. Okami went back to the inn after their visit to Tachi's store, but Kenshin decided to explore more of the town, namely the back allies. He nearly got himself lost, what with all the dead ends, but eventually was able to figure out a pattern and was able to predict which streets lead to dead ends and which didn't. ' Very clever.' he thought as he moved around the shadows. ' To a normal person this would look like it was randomly laid out, but this is intentional.'

He noticed that the buildings weren't very tall, ' I can probably jump this' he thought. Sure enough he was able to, ' well, at least I can't get cornered in here.' he smiled to himself. the smile was not long lived, however. He had a clear veiw of the next street over, and a clear view of the corrupt samurai who were harassing the people on the street.

'' Bow down you dogs!!'' one of them yelled. Every person on the street stood in defiance, until they dismounted their horses. The townspeople started to scatter and the ones who weren't lucky enough to get away were beaten and forced to ' bow to their superiors'. Kenshin grit his teeth. ' Don't fight, I want you to stay a secret for as long as possible.' Katsura's words echoed in his head. Annoyed that he couldn't fight them, he looked around for any kind of projectile. He smirked, picked up a tile, took aim, and threw it.

'Right on target!' He said happily as he saw the samurai fall unconscious. Not able to determine who had thrown in, since everyone was either on the ground or inside a store, the Samurai took their friend and left. Kenshin jumped back down to the ground and decided to head back to the inn, stopping by the seamstress on the way. he picked up his uniform and arrived back just before dinner. He headed up to his room and sat against the wall, looking out the window. He pulled his top out of his gi and just stared at it for a while. It reminded him of the days before he knew of the corruption of the Bakufu, the days in which he had been and innocent young boy, nothing more, nothing less, the days where he had a family that loved him. He had just wound the top up and spun it when there was a knock on his shouji. '' Come in.'' He called out. To his surprised, it was Katsura.

'' Dinner starts in a few minuets, I want you to walk out with me so I can introduce you to the men.'' He said. '' Put on your uniform and meet me in my office in five minuets.''

'' Hai, Katsura-san.'' He said as he started to get dressed. he looked at the cloths on him and smiled. ' I'm really going to make a difference.' he thought happily, ' I'm really going to help the weak.' He had always blamed himself for the deaths of Akane, Kasume, and Sakura, always thinking why he hadn't been a little bit stronger, why he hadn't been able to protect them. He felt that bringing a new era, where the weak weren't oppressed and everyone was equal was the way to atone for letting them die. He shook his head of the depressing thoughts and made his way down to Katsura's office.

'' Enter.'' His leaders voice floated through the rice paper. Kenshin opened the shouji, took his swords from his obi, and sat down on the cushion in front of the desk. Katsura looked up and smiled.

'' That uniform looks very good on you Kenshin.'' Katsura said. Kenshin flushed. '' Thank you sir.''

'' How was your look around town? '' He asked.

Kenshin smiled, '' I now know my way around mains street, and the back ally ways that surround it. I figured out the pattern after getting caught in a few dead ends. I intend to check out the imperial court and the outskirts to the east tomorrow. '' Kenshin answered. Katsura's eyes widened.

'' You figured out those patters so quickly?''

Kenshin nodded.

'' Katagai and myself have been talking about the job you are going to have, you should be able to start your missions the day after tomorrow, I'll call you in tomorrow to brief you on what your missions will entail, so be sure to be back by roughly 4.''

'' Will I be able to go back out after? I've been thinking that I should try to find my way around town at night too, as things will look different.''

Katsura thought about it, '' It is dangerous at night, the risk of you needing to fight to protect yourself is much higher. As long as you can avoid trouble, and avoid killing anyone, I don't see any problem, just be sure to be here at 4.''

Kenshin nodded and the two left for dinner.

Which was an aggravating affair for Kenshin. If it wasn't his height, it was his hair, or his age. ' It's one thing for Shishou to make fun of me.' he thought angrily, ' but I don't even know these men.' Katsura had introduced him as soon as he walked in.

'' This is Hiimura Kenshin, he's our newest recruit and one of the finest swordsmen I have ever seen. I expect you to show him the same respect you would show anyone else in this Inn.'' Was what Katsura had told the men. ' Obviously, they aren't very nice to each other.' Kenshin thought as yet another person called him shrimpy.

He ate quickly and silently, and as soon as he was finished, he looked over at Katsura. '' Where can I practice,?'' he asked. Katsura pointed to the back door, '' In the courtyard, it's where most of the men practice.'' He answered. '' Arigato, Katsura-san.'' Kenshin said. he excused himself and left to perform his kata.

He started out slow, with the beginning Kata of the Hiten style, and gradually got faster as he moved up to the harder Kata. He lost himself in the peace of the movement, his mind wiped clean as every thought left his mind. He was completely centered, relaxed yet tense, as he performed the lethal slashes and near impossible flips. As he got to the advanced set, he was moving lightning fast, one moment you'd see him in front of the wall, the next he was by the shrubs on the other side of the courtyard. He finished with a particularly difficult looking Ryu Sou Sen. Then he started the cool down, a light depression working it's way into his brain as his mind once again filled with thoughts, and the knowledge that the peace of his kata was coming to an end. When he finished, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

He was a little shocked when he turned around. It seemed as if all the soldiers had come out to watch him practice, jaws agape. ' Whats so special about a kata?' he thought to himself. Katsura was smirking. He leaned over and whispered into Katagai's ear, and Katagai started nodding quickly. Kenshin shrugged and decided to bathe, so he went to his room, grabbed a clean yukata, and headed to the baths.

About an hour later, he decided to turn in. ' I've got a long day tomorrow' he thought as he propped himself against the wall, katana resting against his shoulder. He was soon asleep, dreaming of the peaceful times of his early life with his parents.

He woke up at dawn the next day and started planning out how he was going to do what he needed to do in that day. ' The Imperial Court shouldn't be too large.' he thought, ' It'll take me a few hours at the most to find my way around. I should also check out the Gion ( red light district), that leaves just the outskirts, which shouldn't take to long either.' He frowned, ' I'll have to ask Okami for an early dinner, I probably won't make it to the outskirts until after my meeting, and I'd rather leave as soon as possible, so I can do the whole city after dark.. I don't want to be out for too long, it'll look suspicious...' He got ready to go left to the kitchens. It had been about an hour since he woke up and he was surprised to see so many people awake already. He frowned, not really wanting to hear about his height and hair this morning, however, he noticed nobody said anything.

'' Hey Himura!'' A rather tall man waved, '' you were amazing yesterday, I've never seen anyone move like that.'' he said. Kenshin flushed, '' Arigato er..''

'' Oh yeah.'' he said cheekily, '' I'm Sousuke, Hoshigake Sousuke. This is my buddy, Orahara Tatsuki. Why don't you join us for breakfast?'' Kenshin nodded and sat down with them. Sousuke introduced him to a few more of his friends and soon they were all laughing and talking.

'' Did you hear Sousuke,'' Tatsuki whispered, '' I hear their hiring a Hitokiri, and he's gonna be stationed here, in this inn.''

Sousuke frowned, '' Whats wrong with that, we're on the same side. Besides, someone has to do the dirty work.''

Kenshin was a little more than confused. '' A Hitokiri?''

'' An assassin of the night.'' Tatsuki said. '' A cold blooded killer.''

Kenshin looked down. '' I don't think they like to kill, I can't imagine anyone would.'' he said.

Sousuke nodded, '' Like I said, someone has to do the dirty work. Assassins also have the best skills. After a while, he'll be able to sneak into any place without being detected. ''

''Yeah.'' tatsuki said, '' Becuase he won't last if he doesn't develope those skills fast.''

The rest of breakfast went off without a hitch, but Kenshin couldn't get their conversation out of his head. ' Hitokiri' he thought, ' sounds, lonely.' he decided right then and there that if he could find out who this new assassin was, he'd try his hardest to befriend him. ' No one deserves to be alone with something like that on their conscious.'

After he was finished, he said goodbye to his new friends and made his way to the kitchen to see Okami.

'' Oh Himura-san, what brings you here?'' She asked when he entered the kitchen.

'' I need to finish learning the layout of the city today, Katsura-san is briefing me on the aspects of my job tonight and I start tomorrow. I won't have time to eat with the rest of the soldiers tonight, could I come around four or five to pick up something small, I'll be out most of the night.''

Okami smiled warmly. '' Of coarse dear, I'll make you up a bento.'' Kenshin nodded and thanked her before leaving. He spent the better half of the morning and a few hours into the afternoon making his mental map of the Imperial court. It wasn't any larger than he expected it to be, however, the back allies were much harder to figure out. For a while, he almost thought they were just random, but berated himself, knowing that it would be foolish to no have plans, especially this close to the palaces of both the emperor and the shogun. After a while he finally figured it out, it was a pattern of different patterns, which was why it took him so long to figure it out. There were three different patterns as to how the allies twisted and turned, then each pattern was set up in different places between two others. By the time he had figured it out, it was almost 3 o clock, so he made his way to the Gion, which wasn't hard to figure out. There was really no pattern, but there weren't any dead ends either. It was just a bunch of buildings sitting close to one another, although he was able to find some fairly interesting places to hide, if he ever needed to.

He left the gion around 3:30 and was back at the Ohagi inn by 3:50, and decided to make his way to Katsura's office. He knocked on the shouji and heared a '' Come in'' float through the door. He opened the door and Katsura looked at him.

'' Ah, Kenshin, sit down. '' he looked to the young boy, younger than Kenshin at least, who was sitting next to him.

'' Yosho, will you go get Iizuka and Katagai for me.'' Katsura said. The young boy, Yosho, nodded. '' Yes sir, Katsura-san.''

Kenshin watched him as he left. '' Is he a soldier too? He looks younger than I do.'' Kenshin said.

Katsura shook his head, '' No no, he's my assistant. He lives with his aunt and uncle down the road a ways, and he's very helpful.''

Yosho returned a minuet later with Iizuka, '' Katsura-san, Katagai has not yet returned to the inn from the mission he and the men left on a few hours ago.'' Katsura nodded, '' alright Yosho. Will you wait for him to return, and send him here as soon as he does?''

Yosho nodded and left.

'' Alright, Kenshin, I don't like asking you to do this, but you're the only person I can think of who is right for the job. I know why you joined the Ishin Shishi, and therefore know that you won't betray us. I want you to be the sword of Heavens justice. There are men in this world today that will stop us from attaining the new era. I want you to, eliminate these men. The men who are the foundation of the Shogonate. You will eat away at that foundation until we can crumble it and win this war. You have to know that some of them missions you carry out will have to remain a secret, no one can know who it was and where they hail from. It could easily start a bloody battle, which wouldn't settle anything. Your role is extremely important. I want you to be our shadow assassin, our Hitokiri, to carry out the justice of the Ishin, and help bring about the end of this war.''

Kenshin was speechless as he recalled the conversation he had earlier over breakfast. '' Assassins of the night.... Someone has to do the dirty work....'' He steeled his resolve, however.

'' If with my dirty hands I can bring about an era where all will live in peace and equality faster, then I give you my sword, Katsura-san.'' he said, '' I accept the role as the Assassin of shadows.''

Katsura breathed a sigh of relief. '' You don't know how long I've waited to find someone who I could trust with this job, Kenshin. Arigato Gozaimasu.'' He said. Kenshin nodded back.

'' Now, this is Iizuka, he's the had of our intelligence and recon. After an assignment, you will report to either him, Me, or Katagai. He will always be on sight after an assassination to clean up, he will also be the one handing you your assignments. Katagai or myself will choose the targets, but he will give you your envelope, like this one. '' He said as he handed a black envelope to him. Kenshin opened it and found a name, a description, and address, and a time. Also, a piece of paper with the words '' Heavens Justice'' written on it as inside. '' That is your target, and that is the calling card you leave behind.'' He said. '' Also, I know I told you that you'd start tomorrow, but this man is leaving town in the early morning, we need him eliminated tonight.''

Kenshin nodded. After a little more talk, mostly about how much of the city he'd learned, he bowed and left to get his dinner. ' I need to find this address and do a little scouting.' He thought to himself. Kenshin tucked the black envelope into his sleep pocket and went to the kitchen to grab his dinner. Before he left, he decided to practice his kata, to center himself and think about his future. He was half way through when he sensed someone was watching him. He ignored it, until the person spoke.

'' Gonna show off again huh.'' Said a cocky voice. Kenshin stopped midway and looked at the man, probably in his early twenties.

'' I'm practicing. I didn't know you were busy.'' Kenshin inclined his head, '' I'll leave you to your privacy.'' He turned to walk away when he heard him snort.

'' You think your so high and mighty don't you? Just because Katsura-san brought you here personally. Well, I'm the best swordsmen in this inn and I challenge you.'' He said. Kenshin sighed.

'' I decline.'' he turned to walk away when he sensed the mans ki flare.

'' No one turns their back on Shigure Tanaka, master of the Tai Ji ryu. '' Kenshin turned around and blocked his first strike.

He stayed on the defensive for a while, blocking side slashes and stabs, but soon decided to end it. ' I don't have time for this.' He thought angrily. In a second, he got behind Takana and hit him in the back with the flat end of his sword, then pinned him with the blade to his neck. '' We're supposed to be on the same side, and I have a job tonight, swordsmen shouldn't have an ego. I don't care how good you are, do not challenge me again.'' he said in a cold voice barely above a whisper. He removed his sword from Tanaka's throat and stood up.

'' This isn't over Himura!'' Tanaka yelled. Kenshin ignored him and left to scout out the location where he would find his target that night.

Tanaka was angry, angrier than he'd been in while. Not only had the new kid defeated him, without even trying it seemed, but his stupid little friend Sousuke had seen it. ' He said something about having a job tonight, maybe I can get Katsura to send me with him, I could get him to slip up and be killed and no one would bat an eye lash, since we were fighting the enemy.''

Unfortunately, word travels faster than he would have liked, and by the time he was able to see Katsura, even he'd already heard about it.

'' Before you say anything, Shigure-san, I heard about your fight with Kenshin, don't do it again. From what I heard he beat you fairly so there should be no hard feelings. If I hear your giving him a hard time I'll send you to the countryside to work with the shipping agents. Is that understood? I won't tolerate insubordination.'' Katsura said harshly. Tanaka nodded.

'' Hai, understood Katsura-san. There are no hard feelings. I also understand that Himura-san has a mission tonight, I was wondering if I could be a part of his team.'' Tanaka said, trying his best to hide his anger. ' Why is Katsura standing up for this boy so much? Whats he got that I don't?'

'' He's not working with a team. It's a solo assignment.'' Katsura answered.

' Solo? Assassination?! Is he the new Hitokiri?.' Tanaka looked at him, '' What is his assignment?''

'' I think you know what a solo assignment entails. '' Katsura said. '' You'll be on assignment tonight as well, I'm sending you with Sousuke and Iizuka, Iizuka working as commander for this mission. You're on clean up duty. I've already informed the other two, good luck.''

Tanaka nodded and left. He was even more angry than he was before. ' That brat is the new Hitokiri? Damn, I wanted that job.' he thought sourly. ' and I get stuck with cleaning up the bodies.'

Meanwhile, Kenshin had already started scouting out the area where his target was supposed to be. After finding sufficient escape routs and a good place to hide before the target arrived, he took his position, with only 20 minuets to spare. It was 6:00, and his nerves started acting up on him. ' I... I have to do this, for the bringing of a new era.' He told himself over and over. ' No distractions.' He took a deep breath and hardened his resolve. His target walked onto the street in front of him, a fat man in business a tire with 4 guards flanking him.

'' Then the dirty peasant tried to sell me a daikon radish for 4 yen, talk about over priced.'' he laughed. '' I told him that I'd put him out of business if he ever tried that again, then I took the radish for free.'' This time his bodyguards joined him in laughing.

Kenshin narrowed his eyes and jumped down behind them. '' Tatawaki Shinji, for the crimes you have committed, I sentence you to death.'' he said. The four body guards moved to stand in front of him. '' If you value your lives, you'll step aside.'' The guards drew their swords. Kenshin jumped forward and the fight started. he drew his katana with lightning speed and took out two of the body guards, he beheaded them. He then focused on the next two. They ran at him and tried impale him, but he was faster. He ducked down and spun, disemboweling the man closest to him, then thrust his sword into the neck of he last guard. He then turned to face his target, eyes glowing amber, and before Tatawaki Shinji knew what was happening, his world went black and his head fell off his shoulders. kenshin cleaned his sword and dropped the note.

Sousuke whispered to Iizuka as he watched the fight, but Tanaka just frowned. ' Getting rid of this kid will be harder than I thought.' He growled. It was all over in less than a minuet and the three walked out to join him.

'' Kenshin, that was excellent. They didn't even get one scratch on him.'' Iizuka said. Kenshin ignored him. ''I'm leaving.''He said as he headed back to the inn. he noticed all the blood on him, none of it his, and stuck to the shadows.

The Hitokiri was born.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

Kenshin arrived back at the inn, no one had seen him. As he scrubbed the blood from his uniform, he contemplated on what had transpired that evening. He knew full well what he did, he had just killed a man, taken his future, but for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why he was not more upset with himself. He felt worse about it _before_ he had actually done the deed than he did afterwards, which made little sense to the young hitokiri.

'' Am I really a cold blooded killer?'' He whispered to no one in particular. He shook his head. ' No,' He thought, ' I didn't enjoy it, but... what? Why don't I feel worse about this? This isn't some game, that was a mans life, a man with a family, people who loved him...'

He couldn't answer this question and it was driving him crazy. ' I should at least feel something, numb, hatred, anger, sadness... _something_..' Then it hit him.

'_There are men in this world today that will stop us from attaining the new era. I want you to, eliminate these men' _Katsura's words echoed in his mind. Then his own promise, his promise to help bring down the shogunate, help end the abuse of power and of the people.

'_If with my own dirty hands I can bring about an era of peace and equality faster....'_ His eyes lit up.

' Of coarse.' He thought quickly. He had justified his actions, knowing in his heart, that even though stealing someones future was unforgivable, he had given his sword to the people who suffered for the actions of the Bakufu,' And if this is the only way to save those people, then I will _not_ sit around and let depression affect my judgment, I have to be strong, for those less fortunate than myself.'

' But what about the body guards...'' A small voice in the back of his head said sadly.

Kenshin shook his head, ' They... they chose their side. I cannot help it if they feel the need to protect the corruption.' he told himself.

His eyes shown with determination and he knew then that he had chosen the right path, not for himself, but for the great country of Japan, and all the people who called her home.

Sleep that night, however, did not come easy, but he had had a feeling that it wouldn't. As disturbed by the dream as he was, he had already promised that he would not hide in depression and self doubt, so when he awoke the next morning, he tried his best to lock the dream away. ' I can think of what to do with myself when my job is finished.'

He dressed in his uniform and went downstairs to breakfast, ' I slept later than I thought.' he thought as he noticed all the men who were either finished, or nearly finished with their meals. He made his way to a corner and ordered a simple bowl of rice and some fish.

He wasn't surprised when the Katsura's young servent, ' Yosho, was his name, I think' approached him.

'' Himura-san.'' He bowed, '' Katsura-san has requested your presence in his office when you are finished with your meal.''

Kenshin nodded. '' Arigato, Yosho-san, tell him I'll come as soon as possible.'' Yosho bowed again and left for Katsura's office.

Kenshin sighed, even though he knew that it was polite, he could never get used to people bowing to him. Sure, he was just fine bowing for others, ' others who deserve it' he thought sourly as he recalled the actions of the pompous samurai from the other day, but when it came to actually being bowed to, he didn't think he deserved it.

Kenshin was surprised when Okami approached him with his food. ' I don't think I've ever seen her serve, of coarse I haven't been here long, but still...'

'' Ohaiyo, Okami-san.'' Kenshin said.

'' Ohaiyo, Himura-san.'' she replied, a little saddened by the different tone of voice. '' I understand you had your first assignment last night, if you ever need someone to talk to about your job, I'll always be willing to listen. ''

Kenshin was a little surprised that she knew so much. '' I thought my job was to remain a secret, except to uh, Iizuka's men.''

Okami waved her hand and sighed, '' Katsura trusts me with many things, he wanted to make sure you had someone to talk to. And like I said, I will be willing to talk. Your job is very stressful, and most men can't handle it.''

Kenshin shook his head, '' I know that it's unforgivable, I never expect to be forgiven by the people close to the men I kill, however, those men make life for many people worse, and it isn't fair to those people. The needs out weigh the wants of the few.'' he said to her. '' I'll deal with the repercussions later, when I'm finished and the people of Japan live in peace and equality.''

Okami was taken aback by this statement. ' What has this poor boy been through to understand such things so early in life.'

Kenshin set his bowl down. '' That was very good Okami-san, thank you for preparing it.'' he stood up and slid his swords back into his obi. He bowed and made his way to Katsura's office.

'' Come in.'' The voice of his commander sounded through the shouji. Kenshin slid the door open and took his place on the mat in front of Katsura's desk.

'' Ohaiyo, Kenshin. How are you feeling today?'' Katsura said, Kenshin noticed a hint of worry in his normally hardened eyes.

Kenshin thought about his answer carefully. '' I feel, I don't know how to describe it one word. I feel terrible for stealing that man's future, but at the same time I feel accomplished. With him gone, he can no longer directly contribute to the suffering of innocent people. Then there's the body guards of every man I kill. They don't directly contribute to the suffering of the weak and oppressed, however, they protect the people who do. I felt wrong for killing them, but, they chose their side, as did I. And given the opportunity, either one of us would kill the other. I feel like I've chosen the right path, Katsura-san, not for myself, but for Japan and her people.'' He finished, basically telling him what he told himself.

Katsura nodded. '' Iizuka told me the details of last night, and I have but one criticism. You are not to be known of, by anybody, which means you can leave no witnesses. To do so may cause an unnecessary battle that will only make this war harder, or give an accurate description of you to the Bakufu,which would make you job harder. As soon as you confront your target to deliver justice, you have to kill any and all witnesses, including any body guards who are near enough to know you are there. You cannot give them the opportunity to flee like you did last night. ''

Kenshin's eyes widened as he realized his mistake. 'He's right, any of those men could have could have left and his identity would be common knowledge. '' Gomen, Katsura-san, I understand, and it will not happen again.''

Katsura nodded, '' Remember to avoid unnecessary blood shed, Kenshin. Preferably, if you can get to your target without anyone Knowing, then by all means, do it.''

'' I will try my hardest to reserve my blade for only those who are truly deserving.'' Kenshin responded.

'' You don't have any assignments tonight, however, expect one in the coming days. Here is a list of the safe houses in the area, there are 4 that you have access to, I would take the afternoon to meet the owners. You are dismissed, good luck Kenshin, you have renewed my faith in you.''

Kenshin bowed, replaced his swords in his obi, and left.

To Kenshin's surprise, when he arrived back in his room, he found his pay packet sitting just inside the shouji. '' Wow, ths is 20 ryo'' He gasped. He put the money in his wallet and left the Inn. He had decided to get another pair of hakama, since the fabric wasn't quite as durable as the fabric for the gi, and it was a lighter color. ' The blood was so much brighter against the grey than the blue.' he thought grimly.

As he was walking he noticed all the stares directed at him and instantly started to feel uncomfortable. He knew it was his hair that was attracting the attention, but subconsciously his mind kept screaming at him that they knew, knew that he was a killer. He shook the feelings, locking them away with the dream. ' I wonder how much of myself I will lock away before this is all over' he thought absently. Now that the disturbing thought was gone though, he started to feel irritated, rather than uncomfortable. ' Maybe a hat is in order.' He thought as he shifted his search from the seamstresses shop to a hat shop. To his delight, the two stores were next to each other, so he placed his order for a new hakama, then bought his hat.

' 2 hours.' He thought as he made his way down the street once again. ' I'll be able to hit the two nearest safe houses'. He pulled the paper out of the pocket in his gi.

'317 Mandarin: Imperial Court ' Was the address. ' The day is darkest just before the dawn.' Was the code. He laughed at how corny that as. ' I wonder who comes up with this stuff.' He thought as he stuffed the paper back into the pocket.

As he walked, he contemplated the fastest way to get to the house. ' The allies, probably.' he thought to himself, ' especially since I'm going to the imperial court, there ought to be a lot of Samurai, and I _will not_ bow to them.' he nodded to himself and disappeared into an ally way with swift precision. 'No one even noticed .' he smirked as he spread his awareness out to check for surprised or curious ki. ' don't want anyone following me.'

He arrived at the safe house 15 minuets later. ' How should I approach this.' He thought. He didn't want to draw attention, however, he didn't want to look suspicious trying to sneak up to the door. He decided to casually walk up to the house, as any normal person would do, to avoid suspicion.

The walk across the street seemed to take an eternity as he spread his inner senses as far as he could. ' No one suspects anything.' he thought with relief, ' I'm glad Shishou taught me how to sense ki.'

He knocked on the door and waited. An old woman answered the door and smiled. '' Hello young man, can I help you with anything?''

Kenshin nodded, '' The day is always darkest before the dawn, Onna-san.''

The womans eyes widened and she smiled. '' Come in, come in.'' She opened the door the rest of the way and Kenshin walked in swiftly.

'' So, you must be a new recruit. I was unaware Katsura hired children, however.'' the older woman said, '' My name is Kanna, by the way. Higurashi Kanna. My family is believed to support the shogun unconditionally, which makes this quite a successful safe house.''

Kenshin nodded. '' I am Himura Kenshin. and I am not a child, I'm 14, even if I'm small for my age.''

Kanna's eyes widened again. '' Still, 14 is quite young, you must be exceptionally skilled.''

Kenshin nodded, modesty to the wind. '' Katsura-san brought me back with 12 other men from the Kiheitai under Tatsugi. I have a very, specific, job. I'm not a normal soldier like most of the men. ''

Kanna could guess what he meant. '' So your the new sword of heavenly justice? I was wondering when Katsura would employ another. The last one died only a few weeks after he started. He was skilled, but arrogant. I remember meeting him, I'm sure thats' what led to his untimely demise. I wish you luck, Himura-san.''

Kenshin bowed. '' Good luck to you too, I can only guess what would happen if they discovered this place, I hope that never happens.''

Kanna smiled. '' Thank you for your worries dear, but you shouldn't bother, I don't. ''

Kenshin nodded and left. Altogether it had taken him 25 minuetsto get to the safe house and meet the owner. ' I still have 1 hour and 35 minuets before my hakama is ready.' he thought as he pulled the paper out of his pocket once again. he looked at the next address.

'170 Ohagi: Gion District' he sighed. He really didn't like that part of town. Rude drunks and sleazy prostitutes weren't exactly his ' ideal crowd'. '' Betrayal of innocence for a new era' was the code for this particular safe house. ' Oh the irony' he thought. Everyone in the pleasure district had betrayed their innocence, though not in quite the same way.

Using the back routs he had quickly become familiar with, he made his way to the next safe house, reaching it about 30 minuets later. This time it was a brothel. ' Great.' he groaned. He strolled up to the door, feeling more tense than last time.

' Even if this part of town is full of drunks.' He thought as he extended his senses, searching for the ki of the person who might have discovered him, ' I would assume it would look strange for a boy my age to enter a brothel, considering the fact that I do look younger than my age...' He frowned a bit at the thoughts. However, by the time he had reached the door and knocked, it seemed that no one had thought anything about it.

A scuffy man, most likely the owner of the brothel, opened the door. '' Wha'cha want kid?''

'' Betrayal of innocence for a new era, sir.'' Kenshin answered.

'' Come in, we'll go upstairs to talk.'' He said leading Kenshin to a private room on the second story.

Despite his appearance, this man turned out to be just as preceptive as Kanna-san and quickly guessed what his new job was after the short conversation they had had so far.

'' Toshimi Iruka, and after this I hope I don't see you again, at least for a long time kid.''

'' Himura Kenshin.'' Kenshin answered, '' and I too, hope that I don't have to use this place. I would rather not have to run to the safe houses at all.''

Iruka nodded. '' When you get back today, be sure to talk to Katsura. As you know, I get a lot of drunk men in here. You hear things when men lose their inhibitions. I hear the Shinsangumi is gonna recruit a large number of men soon, their also changing their ranking system, their gonna tighten the leadership down. Their gonna add 5 more captains and another vice commander. I'll keep my ears open, but thats all I have at the moment.''

Kenshin bowed. '' Thank you for the information, Toshimi-san. Good luck.''

Iruka nodded. '' Good luck to you too, now get out of here before you draw too much attention to yourself.

Kenshin left, with 25 minuets to spare. He made his way to the seamstress's shop. After he picked up his extra hakama, he slipped into the shadows of the setting sun to the allies and made his way back to the inn as quickly as possible.

As soon as he arrived back at the inn he made his way to Katsura's door. Luckily, the leader of the Choushuu Ishin Shishi wasn't busy at the moment. '' Come in.''

Kenshin entered the office. Katsura looked up, slightly surprised. '' Kenshin, your back earlier than expected. You couldn't possibly have been to all the safe houses already.''

'' No sir, I've only made it to two. However, I just got back from Iruka-san's brothel and he had some interesting news he wanted me to share with you.''

Katsura's head shot up. '' What is this news?''

'' he's heard some of the Shinsangumi who come into his shop talking about a reform in their ranks. Their supposedly recruiting a high number of new soldiers, and reorganizing their current leadership system. There will be 10 captains and squads now, presumably with the same number per squad as now, since they are getting new swordsmen for their ranks. Their also adding a new vice commander, although Iruka-san was unable to find out his identity.''

Katsura nodded. '' Good work, Kenshin. I would stay in for the rest of the night though. Their sending extra patrols out tonight in hopes of catching the assassin. They'll stop and question anyone they see tonight.''

Kenshin nodded, bowed, and left the room.

Kenshin went out to the dining hall and smiled. ' Just in time for dinner.' He was walking to the table in the corner he had used earlier that morning when Sousuke called him over to his table. He noticed Tatsuki sitting there as well.

'' Hello Himura.'' Sousuke said, '' Why don't you join us for dinner, ne?''

Kenshin walked over and sat at the table. Tasuki was the first to speak up, '' I'm sorry about what I said yesterday at breakfast, Himura, about the Hitokiri. Sousuke told me about your mission, and your position.'' He said, '' I know your not a cold blooded killer.''

'' Don't apologize, I'm sure it's a common reaction. Assassins do tend to strike you as merciless.'' Kenshin said, almost sadly.

Sousuke spoke up, '' Like I said yesterday, someone's gotta do the dirty work. I'm just glad it's a level headed kid like you. I can tell you didn't enjoy it, but you're not letting it destroy you either, right.''

Kenshin shrugged his shoulders. '' I don't really know what to make of it yet.'' He said, '' I've only had one assignment, only time will tell.'' he said a bit cryptically. Kenshin decided to change the subject, not exactly comfortable talking about his job to the others. '' I visited a couple of the safe houses today.''

Sousuke's head shot up. '' You got a list of safe houses?'' he said.

Tatsuki hit him on the back of the head. '' Of coarse he did, he's the Hitokiri.''

Now Kenshin was confused. '' Doesn't everybody get a list of the safe houses?''

Sousuke shook his head. '' Not every soldier needs it. Most of us travel in large enough groups to be able to either hold off the enemy, or have our own connections within the city. Only the soldiers in commanding positions, like Iizuka-san, Katsura-san, and Katagai-san go to the safe houses registered with the Ishin forces, so do the Hitokiri.'' Sousuke said, feeling slightly stupid for forgetting Kenshin's job like that.

'' So thats how Kanna-san and Iruka-san knew I was the new Hitokiri.I thought they were just perceptive.'' Kenshin said. '' Anyway, I got some news from Iruka-san. He runs a brothel, and there are always lots of drunks. A few days ago, a few Shinsangumi members were in there. He overheard them talking about new recruits and reforms in the ranks. Their looking to double their number of swordsmen and number of squads, so watch out when you go on missions. I would assume that they are doing this so they can run more patrols.''

'' Thanks for the info Himura.'' Tatsuki said. '' Do you know when this'll all start?''

Kenshin shook his head. '' Though, I'm quite certain that it'll become quite obvious when it does.''

The conversation had strayed off from such a serious discussion soon enough, and Kenshin listened to stories the two older men told him of battle they've fought up to this point. They were having a fairly good time, until Tanaka decided to come and ruin it.

'' Well well, what do we have here. If it isn't the assassin and his little friends.'' he mocked. Kenshin glared at him, but didn't say anything.

'' Go away Tanaka.'' Sousuke said coldly, '' I don't feel like putting up with your shit tonight.''

Kenshin stared at Sousuke.

'' Hmph. You were there last night, I don't see how you can still stand to be around this bakemono. You saw how he killed those men, in cold blood.''

'' I wouldn't call it cold, after all, he did give the body guards the chance to leave.''

Tatsuki decided to join in the conversation. '' Please, Tanaka, cold blood? What would you have done? I seem to remember you _wanting_ the job of the Hitokiri.''

Kenshin stared in disbelief at Tanaka, his respect for this man dropping every second.

'' I would have been better suited than this child. I can handle killing people, but I be this brat is beating himself up over it. '' he laughed.

Kenshin's eyes narrowed. ' He's talking about _life_ as if it _doesn't matter!_ ' He looked up at Tanaka, with blue eyes as cold as ice.

'' You shouldn't talk about human life so flippantly. You're too arrogant, and don't appreciate the future you steal from the men you kill, you aren't fit to be a hitokiri. With an attitude like yours, you wouldn't last 3 weeks.'' Kenshin growled out.

Tanaka was slightly taken aback by the icy tone which matched his eyes. ' Trying to act tought... bastard.'

'' Don't think this is over.'' he said as he walked away.

Kenshin shook his head. ' Why did I over react like that?' He pushed the thoughts away, however, when he saw his new friends worried glances.

'' I'm fine, it'll take more than an ahou like that to make me rethink my stance on my job.'' He said.

'' What exactly do you think of your job?'' Sousuke inquired.

'' The needs of the many outweigh the wants of the few. I cannot allow these men to continue as they have, for it's not them, or their family who suffers for their corruption, but the weak and oppressed people. ''

Tatsuki bowed his head. '' Thats very noble of you, I hope you never stray from that path.'' He looked up and met Kenshin's eyes, ''Sousuke and I will always be willing to talk, so don't keep your feelings bottled up, okay?''

After two weeks, things had started settling down. Kenshin was feeling more at home in the inn, but could also feel himself changing. It seemed like he had to lock more and more of himself away after every kill. He had received 12 more black envelopes in the 14 days since he received his first one.

The more of himself he locked away, the more withdrawn and quiet he became. The only people he talked to now where Tatsuki, Sousuke, Okami, Katsura, and grudgingly Iizuka. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he never really liked the head of intelligence and recon. Sure, he trusted the man, but his sleazy attitude and all around aloofness bothered him. Still, he didn't know why. When people he didn't know would say hi he would incline his head politely, but usually didn't answer him back.

He also noticed the fear. It only took a couple of days for all the soldiers to figure out what his job was. ' No doubt that teme Tanaka.' he thought grimly. He didn't know why, but Tanaka seemed to really hate him. Tatsuki was positive it was because he beat him at sparring _and_ got the job he wanted. But for the life of him, Kenshin couldn't figure out why anyone, especially him, would want that job. ' As I told him, with his mindset he wouldn't last 3 weeks.' He thought, remember what Kanna had told him. The previous man had been too arrogant and had died early. Even if Kenshin didn't like the man, he didn't want him to die. ' He's a good swordsmen, and is valuable to the cause.' he told himself, ' And I'm sure he has a find future ahead of him... if he would stop being such a jerk' He scowled.

Tanaka seemed to take every opportunity to anger Kenshin, however, it didn't work. For the most part, Kenshin had a very high level of patience, and it took a lot to out do his Shishou when it came to insults. But he'd become especially patient in the last few weeks. he guessed that it was just another part of him he had locked away.

Kenshin's face was less expressive with each passing day. As he locked parts of himself away to deal with his job, he started to replace locked away bits of his personality with an emotionless mask. His friends didn't seem to notice, and if they did just kept it to themselves.

He had also visited the last two safe houses that he was assigned to. They were nothing special, a shrine on the east side of town and a small house close to main street.

The Shinsangumi were also becoming quite irksome. As Iruka had told him, there had been changes, exactly the changes that him and Katsura had predicted. With more patrols, it was becoming increasingly difficult for Iizuka's men to clean up the assassinated men. A few times, they hadn't had time and the shinsangumi had been able to study the wounds on the bodies. Apparently, the first and third captains, Okita Souji and Saito Hajime were quite good at figuring out the different angles types of attacks were used. Although they couldn't appropriately identify any of the specialized hiten techniques, they could identify the fact that battoujutsu was a favorite attack of Kenshins, which was true. Kenshin preferred to use it, to give his victims quick, clean deaths. Thus, Kenshin was deemed Hitokiri Battosai, and a reward was placed for his capture, even though no one knew what he looked like.

Kenshin saw Iizuka walk out of the hallway that lead to Katsura's office and start walking towards him. ' Another assignment.' he sighed. Iizuka handed him the black envelope secretly and winked. '' Good luck tonight, battosai.'' he mocked before walking away. Kenshin finished the last bite of his breakfast and made his way upstairs.

When he was inside his room he opened up the envelope and quirked an eye brow. ' Is this a mistake... I'll talk to Katsura-san.'

He had opened the envelope and found two names on the paper. That wasn't normal, usually when he received dual assignments, they were in separate envelopes. Also, there was only one address. He stuffed the death note into his gi pocket and made his way to Katsura's office. The Shouji was open, and Katsura was already looking into the hall, as if he were expecting someone.

'' Ah, Kenshin, I expect you have some questions about your assignment. '' katsura said. kenshin nodded and sat down.

'' Two people,same place and time. I figured it would be a waste to give you two envelopes. ''

Kenshin nodded. '' They will be taken care of.'' he stood to leave.

Katsura nodded. '' good luck.''

It seemed to be a meeting of some sort. ' Foolish to have it in the middle of a clearing, especially one as small as this with so much cover for someone to hide.'

He still had about 20 minuets to sit around and wait for his targets. to his surprise, one of them arrived early, nearly 10 minuets early, and with no guards. The other man arrived early as well, he too, had no guards. Kenshin found this queer, so he decided to remain hidded and see if he could hear their conversation.

'' Those idiots won't know what hit 'em'' the fatter of the two said, '' I've got he whole thing set up, we'll get about 79,000 ryo a piece out of this, and the bakufu will be all the more ignorant. ''

The other man didn't look to sure. '' I..I don't know, you know how the Shogun treats people he thinks are guilty of treason, and stealing from him would be considered as such.

'' You don't need to worry.'' The fat one said again, '' trust me, nothing can go wrong.''

Kenshin nodded to himself. ' That explains the lack of body guards. The less people who know the better, but that doesn't matter for them anymore.' He thought. He locked the rest of his emotions away and walked into the clearing, blue eyes of ice staring his victims up and down.

'' I have come to serve heavens justice.'' kenshin said, voice matching his eyes. '' For the crimes you have committed against the people of Japan, you will die.''

The men looked in horror, before black over took them. '' May you be better people in your next life.'' He said as he walked away. Iizuka, Sousuke, and Tanaka appeared out of the bushes, like they always do. Iizuka looked at him.

'' I'll let you handle the rest.'' Kenshin said as he walked by. Iizuka turned around and walked in stride with him.

'' That was good tonight, you didn't even give them time to beg this time.'' He said. '' The shinsangumi are getting more and more restless, they're upping their search of the Hitokiri Battosai. You should hurry back, you've got blood on your Hakama.''

Kenshin looked down and noticed that he was right. he smiled grimly. ' That'll be annoying to wash out.'

He spent that night scrubbing his Hakama, and his hands, but knew that the blood would never really come out.


	3. Chapter 3

Kenshin sat in his room, just spinning his top mindlessly. He hadn't had a job in a few days, it was the longest he'd gone without killing someone in 3 weeks. It felt good to just relax, but at the same time he felt as if he was wasting time. He wanted this to be over as soon as possible. He hated the war, hated the blood, hated the killing, but knew what had to be done. He had sworn to himself when he first started that he wouldn't wallow in depression, so he shook his head furiously, and locked the thoughts into the ever growing area in the back of his mind.

He picked his top up squeezed it in his hand before putting it back in the safe pocket of his gi. He grabbed his swords, slid them into his obi, and swiftly left the room. It was near lunch time, so he decided to head into the dining hall early, see if he could pick up any information from the conversations of the rest of his comrades.

There were quite a few people in the hall when he entered and he noticed everyone staring at him. ' It's not because of my hair anymore.' he thought darkly, ' their all frightened of me....'

He could feel the hesitation rolling off of them in waves. He ignored it, though. He knew what he had to do, and knew that some people weren't going to like him for it.

One thing that did cheer him up though was the fact that he was finally starting to grow. He had noticed his hakama fitting tighter and mentally thanked Tachi, the seamstress, for making them a little larger than they needed to be when he first bought them. He had grown a good 3 inches since he arrived, bringing him closer to the average 14 year olds size. His shoulders also broadened just a bit. Sousuke had been the first to notice, when he went to bed one day and woke up taller the next. The 3 inches had been gradual, but quite speedy none the less. He wasn't sure how much taller he was going to get, but he had upped his practice on his off days to compensate for the clumsy feeling he developed while growing. It didn't last long, but he wasn't willing to take any chances. ' This is war, and I can't not fight just because I'm growing.'

He sat down at a table in the corner where he usually sat with Tatsuki and Sousuke. They always went out of their way to make Kenshin feel better. Just a couple days ago, after a particularly bad night, they drug him out for a drink at one of the favorite bars, it was fun, even if it did end a little frantically.

_Flashback_

_Kenshin had just finished his largest assassination yet. While there had only been two targets, each one had 8 body guards, 18 people in one night. And yet, not a drop of blood had been spilled on Kenshin. He hurried back to the inn, blending into the shadows on the sides of buildings, even if he had no blood on him, he didn't want to risk a run in with the Shansangumi. _

_It was still early, only 15 minuets past 9. He headed for the dining hall and sat in the corner. One of the normal serving girls brought out some food and he ate it, kind of detached. He was fully aware of coarse, of what was going on around him, his shishou had always taught him to never let his guard down, but he wasn't really all there. Most of his thoughts were occupied by the nights events, and even his usual argument wasn't keeping him from being saddened over the number of victims. _

_'18' he thought bitterly. He started to grow irritated at the men who were on the envelope. They were starting to get more and more body guards. While sometimes he was able to sneak past them, other times, like tonight, that option was not open to him. _

_He was about to go back up to his room when Sousuke and Tatsuki sat down on either side of him. _

_'' hey Himura, how are you doin?'' Sousuke said. _

_Kenshin just shrugged. '' I've had a long night, I was thinking of turning in early. '' _

_''Oh no you don't, Himura.'' Tatsuki spoke up, ''I head about what happened from Iizuka-san, and Sousuke and I think that you need a night of relaxation and fun with friends. Come on, we're going out drinking!'' He said happily. _

_Kenshin's eyes widened slightly, '' A sake bar?'' _

_Sousuke nodded. '' We know a good place, it's an area that supports the ishin shishi, so it's always a friendly atmosphere.'' _

_'' but -'' Kenshin started._

_'' No buts Himura, your coming with us, you'll thank us for this later.'' Tatsuki laughed. _

_Resound to his fate, Kenshin nodded and followed the two out the door and into town. He almost tried to move into the shadows, but reminded himself that he didn't need to do that. ' It'll only make me look suspicious.' He reprimanded himself. They arrived at the bar in a quick 10 minuets and took a seat in a far corner. Sousuke ordered three flats of the best sake they had to offer. _

_'' This stuff is great, it really melts away your uncertainties.'' He said as it arrived. _

_Kenshin poured himself a glass and took a drink. He had to admit, it was pretty good. Near the quality of the sake his shishou used to get his hands on. After a few shots he was definitely feeling better, a comfortable tipsy feeling. He talked and joked with Sousuke and Tatsuki, although they did most of the joking. Kenshin was quite serious about almost everything he did. _

_After an hour of being at the bar he felt a lot better. ' leave it to these guys to brighten my mood.' He thought as he laughed at a story Tatsuki was telling about Sousuke getting woken up by Okami with a bucket of cold water. _

_Suddenly, all the noise in the bar stopped and everyone looked to the doorway. _

_' Shansangumi!' Kenshin thought. '' Kuso.'' he said under his breath, more angry at himself for not noticing them sooner. ' Maybe I had a bit too much to drink.' _

_Sousuke put a hand on his shoulder, '' Don't worry Himura, nobody knows what you look like.'' _

_Kenshin nodded and disguised his Ki to that of an average swordsmen, just in case any of these men could sense Ki. He had his doubts, but it's always better to be safe. The four shinsangumi members walked into the bar. _

_'' Listen up you dogs, we're from the third squad of the shinsangumi. I'm third seat, Tatewano 're looking for the Hitokiri Battosai. If any of you knows anything about him, speak now. If you with hold information from us, you'll be branded a traitor and we'll kill you where you stand. I can sense a liar, so don't try to hide anything.''_

_Kenshin stood up and motioned for his friends to do the same. They nodded and the three left their money on the table and started for the door. _

_Ishita held his hand out in front of Kenshin. '' Where do ya think your goin, red? Huh?'' _

_Kenshin glared at the man with icy amber flecked blue eyes. '' I'm leaving. No one knows what battosai looks like, or where he hails from. If you don't know this information, obviously we don't either. I still hold the right to walk out of a bar, do I not?'' Kenshin growled. _

_Ishita paled a bit. '' f-fine, leave, It's obvious to me that you are of no use to us.'' _

_Kenshin looked away from him and kept walking. Sousuke was trembling with suppressed laughter, trying to keep it in until they were far enough away. _

_'' Oh man, that guy was scared out of his wits!'' He laughed when they turned the corner into an ally. _

_Kenshin grumbled. '' The shinsangumi is a bunch of morons. The only people we need to be concerned with are the commanders and captains. '' Kenshin said. '' If that was a third seat, then I don't want to know how useless the rest of them are._

_'' Amen.'' Tatsuki said. _

_End flashback._

One of Okami's girls came in with a bowl of rice and some fish and tofu. '' Here's your dinner, Himura-san.'' She said with a wink.

'' Arigato.'' he sighed. This particular girl had been growing bolder and bolder with her flirting and he didn't quite know what to make of it. Sure she was pretty, but, she flirted with every other man in the inn as well. He had decided to ignore her and save himself for someone else, if someone would want a stained man like him, of coarse.

But, that was, yet again, a thought for later, so shook his head of the thoughts and concentrated on what was important at the time, his food.

He was almost finished when Tatsuki ran into the dining hall with the most serious look on his face that Kenshin had ever seen. He spotted Kenshin and made a bee-line for him.

'' Himura, it's an emergency, Katsura needs you NOW!'' He said hurriedly. Kenshin set his bowl down and picked up his swords, not even bothering to put them in his obi before he started towards Katsura's office.

The shouji was still open an Katsura waved him in. Kenshin noticed that Sousuke, Tanaka, Iizuka, and Katagai were in the room as well.

'' Whats going on sir?'' Kenshin asked as he sat down with the others.

'' It's not good Kenshin. The Shinsangumi are planning a raid on one of our weapons warehouses. It won't be for a few more hours, but it'll still be close. I've already sent half the men to start loading crates into wagons, their disguised as barrels of rice. I want you and Sousuke to go to the warehouse now. Sousuke, you're too direct, you know where all the other warehouses are, I want 2 carts to go to each. Kenshin, I want you to take the owner of the warehouse to Iruka's safe house, then hurry back and keep a constant perimeter. Kill anyone who doesn't belong. There are 6 of our men set up here.'' He said as he handed Kenshin a map with six x's, the locations of the look outs. '' Make sure that their all alive. Remember, no one knows your identity yet, so make sure no one can leave and report to their superiors.''

Kenshin and Sousuke nodded and left, the others staying behind to get their own debriefings. Kenshin led the way through the ally ways, taking deliberate wrong turns to throw off any possible pursuers.

'' This is your first mission outside of your job isn't it Himura.'' Sousuke whispered as they made their way.

Kenshin nodded. '' It is. I'll come back to check up on your progress every 15 or so minuets, and alert you to any patrols coming your way.'' Kenshin said. '' Be ready to fight at a moments notice and make sure the men know that too.''

Sousuke nodded.

They arrived at the warehouse 20 minuets after leaving the inn. Sousuke took charge as soon as he entered, making sure that the men were being careful and efficient. Kenshin found the man he was looking for.

'' Matsumoto-san?'' Kenshin asked the middle aged man. He jumped and turned around. '' I'm Himura Kenshin and I'm here to take you to the safe house, we must leave quickly.''

'' Matsumoto Sasuke. Yes, lets hurry.'' He said. Him and Kenshin left and soon found themselves running through the maze like allies. Kenshin masked most of his ki, keeping only enough out to make him feel harmless. It was risky though, if anyone was as experienced as himself with reading ki, they would be able to tell that he was masking it, but it was a risk he was willing to take.

Matsumoto and Kenshina arrived in the gion district. ' Only a few more... there.' Kenshin saw the brothel. '' We're here. Iruka-san will take good care of you.''

Kenshin nocked on the door and Iruka opened it. '' I've been expecting you.'' He said as he ushered Kenshin and Matsumoto inside.

'' I have to return to the warehouse, Katsura-san will send someone when the coast is clear.'' Kenshin whispered to Iruka.

Iruka nodded, '' No one will now he is here.'' He answered. Kenshin nodded and disappeared out the door. He made it back to the warehouse quicker this time, since no one else was with him.

'' I'm going to make my rounds, keep your guard up Sousuke.''

His friend nodded and Kenshin left. The first thing he did was check all the look outs. Luckily, they were all still alive and well. He as making his way around when he felt a hostile Ki that didn't belong. He disappeared into the shadows and made his way to the building where the spy was sitting.

' Shinsangumi.' He thought distastefully as he saw the man sitting in a nook on the roof, gazing at the streets below. He walked up behind him and unsheathed his sword.

The man heard his sword come out of the sheath and turned around. Kenshin recognized him as the shinsangumi member from the bar, and apparently, he recognized him as well.

'' Who are you?'' Ishita growled out as he drew his sword.

Kenshin thrust his sword into the mans gut and cut sideways, disemboweling him. The last thing Ishita heard before he died was Kenshin's answer.

'' Choushuu Ishin Shishi, Himura Battosai.'' Kenshin answered. He cut his head off for good measure. ' Don't want information to leak out because I was being spiteful'

He moved the body out of the way, so people wouldn't be able to see it, cleaned and sheathed his sword, and started his patrol again. He went back to the warehouse to check up on the situation.

'' How much longer?'' he asked, startling everyone in the room.

Sousuke turned around with his hand over his heart. '' How long have you been thee Himura, you scared the daylights out of me!''

Kenshin didn't answer. '' I've found one spy so far, you should hurry, their bound to notice he's missing eventually. It was that third seat, Ishita, from the bar.'' Kenshin said flatly.

Sousuke cracked a grin. '' Did you tell him who you were?''

'' As he was dying. But how much longer?''

'' Probably 20 minuets before we can start moving the first carts. 45 until we get the last ones out.''

Kenshin nodded and disappeared again.

This time, as he was making his rounds, he felt 5 hostile Ki. ' A group this time.' He thought grimly as he moved to wipe them out. He saw them walking toward where their comrade was. Kenshin wasn't going to give them the opportunity to find out he was dead, however. He walked up behind the group soundlessly, slid into stance for the battoujutsu, and struck, taking out the two in the back. Their heads slid of their necks and made two identical thumping sounds, followed by their bodies.

The three left alive turned around and gasped. '' You!'' One of them pointed at Kenshin. '' Who are you?''

Once again, Kenshin remained quiet. He lunged forward and began the attack. The first man tried to be head him with a side slash. Kenshin ducked under it and spun around, cutting his stomach open. He then turned his attention to the next man, who tried to impale him with the Haratsuki technique the shinsangumi were known for. Kenshin dodged to the side and brought his sword around from the back, cleanly separating the mans head from his shoulders.

The last one was frozen. He looked up in time to see a flash of silver and red before darkness overtook him as well. '' May you find happiness in your next life.'' Kenshin said as he walked away. ' They need to hurry.' He thought. No doubt the next group would be larger. ' I can take out a group, but even I can be overwhelmed by sheer numbers.' Kenshin thought to himself as he kept his search for out of place enemies. Once again, he decided to check up on the scouts Katsura had posted.

'' Nishiwaki-san.'' Kenshin said from beside him. He looked over.

'' Hello Himura-san.'' He said. Kenshin nodded.

''I see you've been busy.'' He said as he examined the body of the man hidden by the edge.

'' The bastard tried to sneak up on me, but he was rather clumsy.'' Nishiwaki said. Kenshin nodded.

'' Stay safe.''He said as he disappeared.

None of the other scouts had been found out yet, much to Kenshin's relief.

'' Is there no way you can speed this up? I've already encountered a group of 5 shinsangumi. No doubt they'll send more soon.'' Kenshin said, once again scaring the wits out of Sousuke.

'' We're going as fast as we can, but how are you so silent?!''

'' Shishou taught me to move silently through a forest. This is childs play. Have the others arrived yet?''

Sousuke nodded, '' Katagai wanted you to go meet with him, he's in the back getting the horses read with Tatsuki.''

Kenshin nodded.

'' Katagai-san. I have a report.''

Katagai nodded, still getting the horses ready.

'' I killed one shinsangumi member hiding as a scout, Nishiwaki-san killed another who tried to sneak up on him. I've also encountered a group of 5 shinsangumi, we need to hurry, I don't doubt that they'll send larger groups soon. ''

Katagai nodded, '' Tanaka has already taken a cart and a team of horses, he left a few minuets ago. He should return shortly. I want you to keep your perimeter check, don't let anyone get close to here. Give it another 30 minuets and we should have the warehouse cleaned out.''

'' Won't that be suspicious, if they just find an empty warehouse?''Kenshin asked.

Katagai shook his head, '' We're leaving barrels of rice. We brought them in the carts. We'll take them back to the inn in a few days.''

Kenshin nodded. '' Yes sir.'' and left.

As he was going he froze. '' Thats... 6, no 9, nine this time.'' he whispered. He followed the Ki and sighed. ' at least it's not mimiwarigumi this time...' He thought. He dropped down from the roof behind them and began his attack. Like last time, he used a well executed battoujutsu attack, the ryu kan sen, and took out the 3 taking up the rear. ' And then there were six.' he thought grimly. They lunged at him and he began his counter attack.

'Straight thust, dodge to the side, spin, and take his head' he thought as he killed the closest opponent. He then moved on to the next one who was using Haratsuki. He ducked and gutted the man before turning around and taking the head off another man before he had time to block. He sheathed his sword and fell into another battojutsu stance. he ran forward and flew into his attack, taking out three more fools who didn't get out of the way. '2 more' he thought. They came at him from opposite sides, trying to overwhelm him. Kenshin pulled out his wakizashi and stabbed both of them, one through the stomach with his Katana, and one through the throat with his wakizashi.

'That makes 15 today.' He thought grimly. He was starting to get tired. Running Matsumoto-san to the safe house, scouting the same perimeter 4 times, and fighting 15 people was quite exhausting.

He finished his perimeter check and went back to the warehouse. ' It's been 30 minuets, we should be out of here.''

To his relief, Katagai as waiting for him with a smile. '' Good work Himura, we're getting the last care out now and then heading back to the inn. You should return as soon as possible. Katsura-san will want to hear your report.''

Kenshin nodded. ' Finally.' he thought. He got back to the inn around 4:30. Okami and her girls were busy with the early dinner, expecting almost all the men back from the huge mission. Kenshin sat in his normal place in the corner. Slowly, everyone started trickling back in and he found himself sitting with his two friends,eating rice and miso with a piece of fish.

'' Mission accomplished.'' Tatsuki said. '' It was nerve wracking driving those carts too and from, especially since we weren't taking body guards. I kept thinking that I was gonna get attacked by a whole squad of the shinsangumi.'' He laughed.

Sousuke chuckled. '' Yeah I know what you mean, I felt pretty safe though, Himura kept any and all people away from the warehouse.''

Kenshin nodded. '' Whats important is that the weapons are safe and Matsumoto-san won't be branded a traitor to the Bakufu.''

Yosho walked out into the dining hall and to their table.

'' Katsura-san wishes to speak with all three of you after dinner.''he said. They nodded and cut their conversation in order to finish their meal.

'' So, Kenshin, what is your report?''Katsura asked.

Kenshin cleared his throat. '' There was one member of the Shinsangumi trying to hide as a scout, I took care of him. It as the third seat of squad three, Tatewano Ishita. Nishiwaki-san also killed a shinsangumi member who tried to kill him. The other scouts didn't have that problem. I was also confronted by two groups, one of 5 and one of 9 mibu wolves, although none of the swordsmen were terribly skilled and none walked away from the fights.'' kenshin reported. Katsura dismissed him, and kenshin left for the washroom.

He didn't have and blood on him, but he could still feel it, still see it on his hands. He scrubbed them that night, trying to rinse the guilt from his dirty hands.

**To be Continued.**


	4. Chapter 4

The day after the big warehouse ordeal, the soldiers were all quite happy with themselves. According to Katsura's contact in the Shinsengumi, they were unable to find anything incriminating at Matsumoto-sans warehouse. A letter was sent to Iruka-san and Matsumoto-san was able to return to his facility, and Okami got all of her rice back. Kenshin was also glad to note that he had no job today, which automatically made this a pretty good day.

He came to breakfast early and was able to eat alone, much to his delight. As much as he likes his friends, he also values his solitude, and today was just that kind of day. He hurriedly finished breakfast and went back to his room. After making sure the coast was clear, he jumped out of the window and made his way down the street. It was a nice day, sunny, but not too warm. There was also a nice breeze that made made the leaves and other light debris on the road swirl around in a symphony of sorts.

''_Nature is beauty, everything, from the largest tree to the smalled leaf, harmonizes with each other just as it was intended to do. _" He remember his shishou telling him. Kenshin smiled slightly at the memory.

Soon he began to notice places where he had accomplished his assignments. Random ally ways, bridges with blood stains, and even houses. He closed his eyes and tried to push the guilt away. ' I feel no regret, this is for the new era, for the people who cannot protect themselves.' He told himself fiercely.

Soon after he spotted a dango shop and decided to stop. Dango was a relatively new food for him. Sure, he had known it existed, but when he was a child, his family couldn't afford such luxuries, and his shishou didn't care for them, but since Sousuke and Tatsuki had taken him out to a Dango shop last week, he had found that they were in fact quite delicious and got them whenever he had the chance.

After his quick break he started his walk again, not paying much attention to where his feet were taking him. Soon enough, he found himself walking past the stores and carts that lined main street. He had to step to the side every so often as to not run into the children who ran through the streets without a care in the world. His mood darkened considerably when he sensed the Ki of several swordsmen coming around the corner. When he saw them, he scowled outright.

He watched as they marched through the streets, pushing anyone aside who didn't move quick enough. His scowl deepened. ' And their supposed to be ' protecting' the people of Kyoto from the rebels.' He scoffed. Unfortunately, one of the thugs seemed to have noticed his scowl. They group, which consisted of 5 shinsengumi swordsmen, walked right up to Kenshin, the latter swore under his breath when he saw them coming.

'' Hmph. Only a rebel would frown at the Shinsengumi.'' one of them, presumably the leader of the group, said as he eyed Kenshin. Kenshin opted to remain silent. '' So kid, I'll let you go if you give me some, information, about your little rebel faction.'' he laughed.

Kenshin just stood defiant, still not giving this man an answer.

He seemed to no be fazed by this however, and continued his questioning. '' Even if you're not an upper rank, you should still know the whereabouts of certain, individuals.'' He sneered, '' Like, say, Hitokiri Battosai...''

Kenshin nearly blanched, nearly. His years of training to master his emotions managed to save him in many situations, such as this one. Kenshin noticed that being silent wasn't going to work with this man, so he did the next best thing, lied.

'' I'm no rebel, and if I knew where Hitokiri Battosai was, you'd be on your way to arrest him instead of giving me that incredulous look.'' Kenshin said flatly. The Shinsengumi member frowned.

'' So you're saying you know nothing, huh.'' He said. Kenshin nodded.

'' And what if I don't believe you? I think you know something boy.'' He glared. Kenshin was, however, unaffected.

'' I could care less if you believe me, but your wasting your time with someone who knows nothing. There could be someone walking by us as we speak who knows this assassin personally.''

The group started looking around, scrutinizing every passer by.

'' If you'll excuse me, I'm needed elsewhere.'' Kenshin said as he turned to leave, but the swordsmen were already walking away. Kenshin sighed a breath of relief. He decided to go back to the inn, not willing to risk another run in with a potentially intelligent member of the Shinsengumi. He arrived back about an hour later and headed to the court yard to get in a little practice before heading to Katsura's office.

He once again found himself lost in the peace of his kata, flying through the moves with a grace only attained after hours of harsh training. When he finished, he sheathed his sword, took a deep breath, and walked to his boss's office.

'' Come in.'' Katsura said in a hurried voice. Kenshin slid the shouji open and Katsura looked up. '' Ah, Kenshin, I don't believe you have any work today.'' He said.

''No sir.'' Kenshin responded as he sat down. '' I was approached by the Shinsengumi.''

Katsura's face paled as he looked up. '' How did your identity get leaked?''

Kenshin shook his head quickly. '' No sir, they don't know who I am yet, but they questioned me, I believe their questioning random people on the streets, however they did ask for information on Hitokiri Battosai specifically. ''

Katsura's look didn't brighten any. '' Yosho, will you get Katagai please?'' he said. Yosho bowed and left quickly. Katsura turned his attention back to Kenshin. '' Should we pull you out for a while?''

'' No.'' Kenshin answered quickly. '' No one knows my identity, they can sniff around as much as they like.'' he said flatly. '' It'll just draw out the war if I lay low for no real reason.''

Katagai entered after that statement. '' Why would you need to lay low Kenshin?''

'' Shinsengumi are questioning people on the street, searching for the identity of Hitokiri Battosai, Kenshin had the pleasure of being the target of such questioning today.'' Katsura responded. Katagai frowned. '' I agree with Kenshin, he doesn't need to lay low, however, you will be careful, understand?''

Kenshin nodded and was dismissed.

Kenshin abruptly woke up when he sensed a hostile Ki coming close to the inn. He slid his swords into his obi and left his room quickly and quietly out the window and made his way to the roof. He couldn't get a good look at the man's face, but could tell that he was shinsengumi from his haori. He cursed under his breath and lept down off the roof. He landed noiselessly. He masked his Ki completely and melted into the shadows. He crept around the building to get a better look.

He scowled. ' I still can't see his face.' he thought angrily. He approached his target from behind and hit him in the back of the head with the handle of his katana, effectively knocking him unconscious. He nearly smirked when he finally got a good look at the mans face. He tied him to the tree and bound his ands and legs as well as gagged him before reentering the inn.

Katsura awoke to a light knocking on his shouji. Confused, he reached for his sword before calling out a quiet enter. He was surprised when he saw Kenshin, still in his sleeping yukata, but armed with his swords. ''Kenshin? Whats the problem?''

Kenshin looked at him. '' One of the shinsengumi members who approached me today was lurking around the Inn. I knocked him out and tied him to a tree.''

Katsura frowned, '' Do you know why he was here?''

Kenshin shook his head. '' I figured I'd keep him alive so you could question him. He didn't even know I attacked him, he still probably doesn't.''

Katsura nodded. '' go watch him, make sure nothing happens to him, I'll meet you outside with Katagai in a few minuets. We'll discuss what to do then. Kenshin nodded and left to watch his quarry. He showed signs of waking as Kenshin approached, which was quite a feat, considering how hard Kenshin had hit the man.

Kenshin stood next to the tree and watched the man as he woke up. '' Uh... itai.'' He groaned. He slowing got his barrings and after a few minuets finally seemed to understand where he was and what kind of situation he was in, for he started struggling. '' Wha... how?''He looked around and spotted Kenshin. '' You!'' he said accusingly.

Kenshin looked at him. He glared back. ''I knew you were a rebel.'' He spat, '' this is the HQ for the Choushuu Ishin Shishi isn't it!'' He declared. Kenshin glared at him coolly, not giving away anything. However, on the inside he was more worried. The fact that his guy knew that was bad. First off, he was shinsengumi, and if he had even the slightest bit of intelligence, then he would have told his captain of his suspicions, however he was alone, so he might not have. Secondly, someone had to give him this information, which meant the security was too lax and an outsider found out, or there was a traitor.

Katsura walked out just as the man yelled at Kenshin. He stopped short and cursed. His line of thoughts were roughly the same as Kenshin's. ''Himura, '' he said, using Kenshins sir name,something he didn't do often, '' Knock him out again, we're taking him inside.'' He said curtly. Katagai was waiting at the door for the two. Kenshin nodded and knocked him out again before he could protest. Kenshin untied him from the tree and pulled him inside the inn and down to the basement.

They tied him to a chair and waited for him to awaken.

'' Kenshin, what do you think about this?'' Katsura asked as he examined the unconscious man.

Kenshin frowned. '' I don't think his superiors are aware, I doubt they would have sent him alone. Especially if they believed this to be HQ.''

Katsura nodded.

'' But the fact that he has suspicions worries me.'' Katagai said.

'' I don't like to think we have a traitor in our midsts, but...'' Katsura started.

''Our security isn't that lax.'' Kenshin finished. '' Of coarse, it could just be coincidence.''

'' What do you mean?'' Katagai said.

'' He could have just stumbled upon this place, recognized me, and drew a conclusion when he found out he was tied to a tree.''

They decided that they wouldn't know until he woke up, so once again they waited. He woke up a few minuets later and the interrogation began.

Kenshin stayed in the back corner and just listened, shile Katagai did most of the actual questioning.

'' So, we can do this one of two ways. Hard, or easy. you choose.'' Katagai said as he fingered a dagger in his hands. The man paled.

Katagai smirked. '' How did you know to come look in this inn?''

The man quivered but kept his mouth shut. Katagai frowned. He took the knife and put the tip over the mans hand. '' Are you sure you don't have an answer?''

He still kept silent, so Katagai put one hand over his mouth and thrust the knife through the knuckle of his middle finger, basically severing the finger. The man screamed into his hand. When his screams died down, Katagai removed his hand. '' Do you have an answer yet?''

He nodded. '' I-I heard that B-battosai was here... that this w-was the head quarters of the r-rebel army.'' He stammered through the pain.

'' How did you hear of this?'' Katsura asked this time.

'' A-a man approached me, h-he told me e-everything.'' He said quickly.

'' That is a lie.'' Kenshin said from the corner. He stood beside Katsura and glared at the man. '' You'll tell the truth.'' he said as he drew his wakizashi, '' or you'll regret it. ''

A musty smell assaulted their senses as the man wet himself. Assured that he wouldn't try to take Katsura for a fool again, Kenshin returned to the corner once again.

'' I-I over heard t-two men t-ta-talking about it over s-sake at a local b-bar.'' He confessed. Katsura was both relieved and angry at the same time. There was no traitor, however, his men were foolish enough to compromise the safety of the ishin shishi. This would require a long talk at breakfast tomorrow.

'' Why were you sent in alone?'' Katagai asked again.

'' I-I wasn't sent in... I-I never t-told my c-c-captain.''

After a few more hours of questioning, Katsura and Katagai were glad to note that there were no traitors, and were both fairly pleased with the information they got. So far, none of their bases of operations were known of, at least to soldiers of this level, and there was still nothing known of Kenshin's true identity. Katagai had quickly cut the mans throat and had him transported to an ally somewhere.

The next morning at breakfast, Katsura came in and addressed his soldiers. He told them of the nights events, and of the foolish behavior of two of his soldiers which could have cost them dearly. Not that Kenshin expected it, but the two that were drinking that night didn't fess up, so Katsura was forced to leave things as they were until he could find out who it had been.

It wasn't long after that Kenshin got his next assignment from Iizuka. He finished breakfast and left for his room to find out what his next job was.


End file.
